In Heaven
by minamishiho
Summary: Misaki berada diujung waktunya. Usui tak rela membiarkannya pergi, tapi bahkan orang sehebat dia pun tak bisa mencegah kematian merenggut kekasihnya. Songfic In Heaven by JYJ. 'Asal bersamamu, dimanapun adalah surga bagiku.'


**In Heaven**

_Ini dia ff kedua gue di Maid-sama Indo fandom. Warning: ini bukan kisah yang bahagia. Tapi seenggaknya, menurut gue sebagai pengarangnya, endingnya gak sepenuhnya sad ending._

_Well, p__lease enjoy the story!_

_Songfic: In Heaven by JYJ. Lagu terindah sepanjang masa._

_Disclaimer: Maid-sama! bukanlah punya saya melainkan punya Hiro Fujiwara-sensei_

* * *

><p>Gadis itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Menghancurkan hatinya diam-diam. Tapi diluar, dia tersenyum. Kedua tangannya yang gemetar menggenggam tangan rapuh gadis itu.<p>

"Tak apa-apa, Usui. Aku tidak akan pergi."

Tapi alat pengukur detak jantung yang berkedip di meja sebelahnya berkata lain. Alat itu berkedip semakin pelan seiring dengan waktu yang berjalan. Waktu, yang sebentar lagi akan berhenti bagi gadis itu. Dan baginya.

Wajah Misaki yang biasanya berbinar penuh semangat kini redup dan pucat. Wajahnya yang biasa berbinar penuh kehidupan saat sedang marah dan – khusus saat sedang bersamanya – kadang tersenyum, tertawa, atau bersemu merah, kini membiru dan memucat dengan senyum lemah yang dipaksakan sesekali. Ingin sekali Usui berteriak padanya, '_Jangan bergerak dan bicara kalau hal itu membuatmu sakit!'_

Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Dia tidak punya tenaga untuk melakukannya.

Misaki bernapas pelan dan lambat. Usui menghitung napas itu satu-persatu sambil berdoa agar napas itu tidak berhenti. _Tuhan, kumohon jangan biarkan dia pergi. Kumohon. Kumohon_.

"Jangan pergi."

Usui tanpa sadar menyuarakan isi hatinya yang terdalam. Senyuman Misaki menghilang mendengarnya. Ditatapnya Usui dengan sorot mata sedih dan minta maaf.

_I'm going to leave now…_

"Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Usui merasa seluruh tubuhnya membeku mendengar kata-kata barusan. Ekspresinya berubah memelas saat dia meremas kedua tangan Misaki sambil berbisik lirih. Mengulangi permintaan yang telah ia ucapkan tadi dengan lebih sepenuh hati.

_Don't leave…_

"Jangan pergi."

Misaki ingin sekali menghapus rasa sakit yang terpancar dari ekspresi pria yang sangat ia cintai itu. Padahal baru sebentar mereka berdua berhasil mengatasi segala halangan yang ada. Baru saja ia berani mengakui perasaannya, baru saja ia dan Usui berjanji untuk menghadapi semuanya bersama-sama…

Dan sekarang mereka harus berpisah.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu memaksakan seulas senyum di bibir pucatnya. Dia harus mengatakan sesuatu – apa saja – agar ekspresi menyedihkan itu menghilang dari wajah pria dihadapannya.

_I'm going to come back so…_

"Dasar bodoh! Jangan berwajah seperti itu! Bukan berarti kita akan berpisah untuk selamanya, kau tahu? Aku akan segera kembali kesisimu, jadi…"

Tapi itu tidak sama.

Entah itu dikehidupan yang lain, atau di surga sekalipun, tetap saja butuh waktu yang lama bagi mereka berdua agar bisa bertemu lagi. _Lagipula siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau kita bisa bertemu lagi setelah ini? Kata-katamu tidak bertanggung jawab, Misaki._

_Liar, liar…_

"Pembohong… aku tidak percaya…"

Misaki nyaris menyerah terhadap air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan begitu mendengar nada bicara Usui yang penuh luka sekaligus menuduh barusan. Tapi dia tahu kalau air matanya tak akan memperbaiki keadaan. Setengah mati dia berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Usui bisa menerima keadaan ini dengan baik.

Karena kematian bukanlah takdir yang bisa diubah oleh siapapun.

Jantungnya serasa diremas melihat air mata mulai bergulir dari kedua bola mata kekasihnya.

_No- don't you know how much I love you?_

"Jangan," otomatis Misaki mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Usui. Dia tidak mau melihat pria itu menangis, apalagi karena dirinya. "Jangan menangis. Aku tidak suka melihatnya. Aku tidak mau kau merasa terluka."

_Kepergianmulah yang akan membuatku terluka, _batin Usui. Perlahan dia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Misaki sehingga jarak antara mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa senti.

"Apa kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu?" Misaki berbisik lirih.

_Can't you show that love to me right now?_

Tenggorokannya tercekat mendengar kata-kata barusan. Dalam situasi biasanya, jantungnya akan berdebar kencang karena bahagia saat mendengar kata cinta dari Misaki tapi yang dia rasakan sekarang hanyalah rasa takut yang teramat sangat. Seolah kata cinta itu adalah pengganti kata-kata perpisahan.

Nafasnya terasa sesak memikirkan hal itu. _Tidak… tidak… dia tidak boleh pergi._

"Kalau begitu buktikan padaku. Buktikan kalau kau memang mencintaiku, saat ini juga… dengan tidak meninggalkanku seperti ini."

_Jangan tinggalkan aku._

_I love you…_

"Aku cinta padamu." Misaki berbisik pelan tepat ditelinga Usui. Dia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya agar Usui menyerah… menyerah memintanya melakukan hal yang sama sekali diluar kendalinya. Napasnya memburu menahan tangis yang menggumpal didalam dada. Suaranya terdengar begitu dalam, begitu kuat… seolah dengan mengucapkannya seperti itu maka dia bisa mencegah takdir menyedihkan yang terbentang diantara mereka berdua saat ini. Karena sebenarnya tidak ada yang lebih diinginkannya saat ini daripada tetap tinggal bersama Usui, tapi apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan? Kematian tidak bisa disuruh menunggu.

_Can't we love again?_

"Tak dapatkah kita berdua mencintai satu sama lain lagi?" Usui bertanya dengan sorot mata memohon. Misaki balas mengenggam tangannya. "Tentu saja bisa. Sampai sekarangpun kita saling mencintai, kan'? Selamanya akan selalu seperti itu," ujar gadis itu sambil mengecup ujung mata Usui yang mulai digenangi air mata.

_Tapi kau tidak tinggal untuk selamanya…_

Tiba-tiba Usui menyadari kalau bunyi 'bip' alat pengukur detak jantung di ruangan itu semakin cepat berbunyi. Dengan sorot mata panik dia menatap Misaki yang sinar matanya semakin meredup.

_Don't leave, don't leave- can't you stay?_

"Jangan pergi, jangan pergi! Tetaplah disini!" Usui mulai meratap – hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Tidak saat dia dibuang keluarga Walker ke keluarga Usui, tidak saat dia merasa kesepian saat bertahun-tahun tinggal sendirian di apartemen mewah yang dingin dan sepi. Misaki menatapnya dengan mata setengah tertutup. Rasa kantuk abadi mulai menguasai dirinya. Mulutnya terbuka tanpa suara. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu – apa saja – tapi tidak bisa. Suaranya tak bisa keluar.

Dengan usaha keras akhirnya dia berhasil menyampaikan sesuatu walau tanpa suara. Mulutnya bergerak dengan gerakan yang jelas.

"_Aku akan selalu ada disisimu."_

_Lies, lies, I don't hear anything_

"Bohong… bohong… aku tak mendengar apapun. Katakan dengan jelas, Ayuzawa!"

_Bicaralah padaku._

_I love you, I love you- can't you show me?_

Rasa kantuk itu makin hebat tapi dengan kekuatan yang dipikirnya tidak ia miliki, Misaki berhasil bicara tanpa suara sekali lagi,

"_Aku cinta padamu."_

Usui mengggelengkan kepala keras-keras. "Tunjukkan padaku. Tetaplah disini," dia terdengar memaksa seperti anak kecil.

_Can't you love me, love me, love me?_

"_Apakah kau mencintaiku?"_

"_Tidakkah kau mencintaiku?"_

"_Kalau kau memang cinta padaku, biarkan aku pergi," _kata Misaki, lagi-lagi tanpa suara.

_Don't leave, don't leave- can't you stay?_

Usui tidak mempedulikannya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Misaki pergi. Dia tidak sanggup…

"Jangan pergi... tetaplah disini..." kali ini suaranya mulai pecah, air matanya nyaris tumpah. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Misaki makin erat.

Misaki makin kesulitan untuk berkata-kata walau tanpa suara tapi lagi-lagi bibirnya membentuk kata-kata _"Aku cinta padamu."_

_Lies, lies, I don't hear anything_

Usui melihat Misaki semakin pucat dan lemah dari sebelumnya dan sadar kalau apapun yang dia katakan sekarang tidak akan mencegah kematian membawa orang yang dicintainya. Tapi dia tetap tidak mau mengakuinya. Dia tidak sanggup. Dia menggelengkan kepala.

_I love you, I love you- can't you show me?_

"Kalau kau memang mencintaiku... tunjukkan padaku. Tetaplah disini. Jangan pergi."

"Atau aku akan menyusulmu."

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa minggu terakhir ini Misaki melotot garang menatapnya. Setidaknya jelas dia berusaha melakukan hal itu ditengah sensasi kantuk aneh yang mulai memenuhi kepalanya. Sorot matanya jelas berkata, _'Jangan sekali-sekali mencobanya!'_, membuat Usui nyaris saja terkekeh kalau saja dia tidak menyadari betapa seriusnya situasi saat ini untuk tertawa karena alasan apapun.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian sorot mata itu kembali redup. Suara 'bip' dari mesin disamping tempat tidur terdengar semakin cepat. Usui menggenggam kedua tangan Misaki makin erat – kalau itu mungkin – lalu menyurukkan kepalanya di leher gadis itu dan mulai terisak.

"_Aku cinta padamu."_

Tepat sedetik setelah sepasang kekasih itu membisikkan hal yang sama, satu-satunya bunyi yang memenuhi ruangan itu berganti dengan bunyi 'bip' panjang. Usui memeluk tubuh Misaki erat-erat dan lagi-lagi mengatakan hal yang sudah tak mungkin bisa didengar dan dipenuhi gadis dalam rengkuhannya...

_Please come back..._

"Kembalilah..."

.

.

.

Hari itu hujan turun seolah langit ikut berduka. Semua orang sudah mulai meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman namun Usui terus berdiri di depan pusara Misaki, tak mempedulikan bujukan ibu Misaki, Satsuki, dan Shintani untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia terus berdiri disana, basah kuyup dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, dan mulai berlutut di depan makam yang masih merah itu.

Usui mengelus batu nisan itu dengan lembut. Disini terbaring cintanya. Gadis yang memberi tawa dalam hidupnya yang hampa. Gadis yang – walaupun seringkali marah-marah dan memukulnya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya – tetap saja membiarkannya berada disisinya.

Belum-belum dia sudah merindukan gadis ini.

"Hai, ketua."

_The last image of you seems to be locked only in my memories_

Satu-satunya hal yang paling pemuda itu inginkan saat ini adalah melihat wajah itu lagi. Wajahnya saat sedang meledak marah. Wajahnya yang penuh determinasi. Dan, lebih dari segalanya, wajahnya saat sedang bersemu merah menahan rasa malu.

Namun yang terbayang di matanya saat memejamkan mata adalah wajahnya disaat terakhir: pucat, lemah, dan dihiasi senyum yang dipaksakan. _Hentikan, _batinnya sambil menundukkan kepala. _Sudah cukup aku dihantui bayangan-bayangan itu dalam mimpi._

_I wonder if you are watching me from somewhere_

Usui mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan menatap nisan itu seolah dia sedang menatap Misaki. "Apa saat ini kau sedang melihatku? Ah, pasti begitu. Aku yakin walaupun sudah tak ada disini kau akan memastikan kalau aku tidak membuat masalah," ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil. Misaki adalah tipe orang yang akan melakukan hal semacam itu, dia yakin sekali.

_I'm sorry but I'll leave now- following your footsteps  
>Following the road with no end- as I wander to find you<br>I'm afraid I will lose you and be sad_

"Hei, ketua. Maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

Usui berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia ingin mengatakannya dengan jelas karena yakin Misaki sedang mendengarnya. Dia tidak mau Misaki marah akan keputusannya. Kalau dia marah, maka percuma saja dia melakukan apa yang sudah dia putuskan.

"Aku juga akan pergi sekarang."

Angin dingin bertiup kencang dan menggetarkan dahan-dahan pohon disekitar kompleks pemakaman. Seolah Misaki benar-benar mendengar kata-kata Usui barusan dan menyuarakan ketidak setujuannya.

"Aku akan menyusulmu. Aku... tidak bisa tidak melakukan hal ini. Tidak bisa tidak menemukanmu di sisiku..." suaranya mulai menghilang. Kerongkongannya tercekat oleh air mata yang tak kunjung jatuh.

Suara angin semakin kencang. Hujan turun semakin deras dan langit berubah semakin menghitam tapi Usui tetap kukuh berada di tempatnya. Sorot matanya sedih seolah ingin menangis.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

.

.

.

Putih. Semuanya serba putih. Usui terbangun di tempat yang hampa namun terang. Cahaya putih memenuhi tempat dia berada, menerangi setiap bagian tubuhnya, oh ralat, wujud eksistensinya saat ini.

Selama beberapa saat dia berusaha menebak-nebak tempat apa ini namun memutuskan itu tidak penting. Yang penting dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Sepertinya usahanya berhasil. Dia bahkan tidak mengingat rasa sakit saat melempar dirinya terjun bebas dari tebing itu.

Saat sedang memikirkan hal itu terdengar bunyi langkah yang seperti menggema (kalau ruang hampa ini memungkinkah terjadinya gema tentu, tapi kedengarannya seperti itu). Mulanya terdengar jauh tapi semakin lama semakin mendekat dan saat melihat siapa yang datang, senyum lebar menghiasi wajah pemuda bermata emerald itu.

"Hai, ketua."

Misaki, berpenampilan serba putih dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, menatap pria itu dengan tatapan yang bisa membakar tapi seperti biasanya Usui sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Jujur saja dia bahagia. Akhirnya dia bisa melihat ekspresi gadis yang dicintainya lagi, ekspresi yang bukan merupakan bayang-bayang kematian yang selalu menghantuinya.

Terlebih lagi, dia bahagia karena bisa bertemu dengan Misaki-nya lagi.

Misaki mengangkat lengannya dan memukul kepala Usui sekuat tenaga.

"Dasar alien stalker mesum sakit jiwa! Sudah kubilang jangan menyusulku!"

Usui nyengir mendengar kata makian favoritnya itu. "Ralat, ketua. Kau sama sekali tidak bilang apa-apa waktu itu," ujarnya santai.

"Tapi kau tahu aku tidak mau kau melakukan hal ini."

Misaki terlihat sangat sedih. Usui menggenggam tangannya lalu berkata dengan suara jelas dan tegas, "Kau tidak bisa ada di sisiku, aku tahu hal itu. Tapi tidak berarti aku tidak bisa ada di sisimu. Aku sudah bilang kan', aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Pilihan apa lagi yang kupunya?"

Perlahan-lahan ekspresi sedih Misaki berubah menjadi ekspresi malu-malunya yang khas, dengan rona merah memenuhi seluruh wajahnya. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Usui dan berbisik lirih, "Usui bodoh."

Usui tersenyum mendengar kata-kata barusan. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu yang dari tadi jadi pikirannya. "Oh iya ketua, ngomong-ngomong tempat ini namanya apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Misaki mendengus mendengar pertanyaan itu seolah jawabannya sudah jelas.

"Tentu saja ini surga."

Bersamaan dengan kata-kata barusan keadaan disekitar mulai terlihat semakin jelas. Kabut cahaya putih perlahan naik dan memperlihatkan pemandangan luar biasa indah. Ilalang dan bunga-bunga liar bergoyang di padang rumput tanpa batas. Gemericik air jernih mengaliri sungai yang melingkar-lingkar sampai jauh. Samar-samar terdengar suara cicit burung dan kepak sayap lemah kupu-kupu beraneka warna di bukit terdekat.

Setelah melihat pemandangar menakjubkan itu Usui kembali menatap Misaki yang masih ada dalam pelukannya. Dia tersenyum dan memeluk gadis itu lebih erat.

"Benar. Kita sedang berada di surga."

_Asal bersamamu, dimanapun adalah surga bagiku._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: <strong>__Lagi-lagi gue ngejahatin Usui ama Misaki. Maaf ya, kalian berdua. Seenggaknya endingnya gak sepenuhnya sad ending. Pada akhirnya mereka tetap bersama, di surga._

_Jujur aja tadinya ini buat ff Skip Beat! Trus ga jadi-jadi karena gue mendadak rada bosen ama fandom itu dan pindah kesini, jadi gue edit namanya dan gue terusin dari halaman 5-8._

_Yah, begitulah. Mind to RnR?_


End file.
